First Timers
by Reposhillo
Summary: Boomer understood that he and his brothers were no longer as close as they used to be. But what if one of his brother's realizes this as well and decides to do something about it. (RRBCEST TWO-SHOT)
1. Chapter 1

A RRBcest Two-shot. A collab Rp between a friend and I that we decided to make into a fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.

Warning: MalexMale, Incest, RRBcest, Yaoi.

Reviews welcomed.

* * *

Boomer stretched out his limbs and yawned as he rose from his bed. He glanced at his alarm clock, which read in bright blue numbers 6:50. 'Damn' he thought 'Nearly slept the whole damn day away again'. He shrugged to himself before getting up and peeking in the hallway. The place was oddly quiet, meaning his brothers were away, sleeping, or playing a video game. He decided to walk to Brick's door and give a quick knock. He listened intently for a answer.

Brick was bored. Butch was somewhere doing who-knows-what and Boomer was…he was pretty sure the blond was still sleeping. He himself had gone out for a while but nothing good had happened (and he certainly wasn't stupid enough to try to take one the girls by himself). Currently, he was trying to amuse himself with a video game he'd hijacked from Butch's room. Brick looked up when he heard someone knock on the door. 'Well look who's finally up.' he thought. It could have been Butch but Brick doubted it. Butch never knocked. "Enter at your own risk." He called.

"Enter at your own risk!" Boomer felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward into a small smile as he opened the door. Sure enough, there was the Red Ruff…playing video games. "Hey Brick…" Boomer greeted, waving a hand dismissively in the air. "I thought you left to get some smokes from Ace?" That's what the blond figured he'd be doing. Brick's addiction was going to be the death of him.

"Been there, done that." Brick said simply. He made a mental note to go get more. He was almost out again. Brick frowned when his little character on the screen didn't quite make the jump and the 'Game Over' screen flashed. "So what's up? Finally decided to join the land of the conscious?"

"Oh yeah." Boomer said sheepishly. "Sorry about that bro. Just another one of those off days for me heh." It was true, for the past month or so, Boomer had found himself unreasonably exhausted. Tired of the same routine, the same fights, everything. He wanted something different. A sense of peace if you will. Needless to say, Boomer hoped neither of his brothers hadn't read too much into his recent mood swings. He'd hate to be one more problem the Ruffs had to worry about. "So…where's Butch?" He asked, changing the subject.

Brick shrugged. "Don't know. He took off this morning to go do something. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Off days? Boomer had been having a lot of those recently. He always seemed to be off in la la land. He'd been moody too. Brick had written it off as typical Boomer at first but now he was getting a bit concerned. "Hey, Boomer, are you okay? You seem a little off lately."

"O-Of course I'm ok bro!" Boomer laughed nervously. He decided to drop down beside Brick. He stuck his hands in the pocket of his favored blue hoodie when he realized something. "Oh!"

Boomer pulled out a pack of ciggerettes he had grabbed for Brick yesterday. How did he forget those? "Hey Brick. Here. Got them for you yesterday. Guess I forgot hehe." He handed the pack to Brick. Suddenly, the two brothers heard the front door slam followed by a stream of curses. "Guess Butch is home…" Boomer sighed. He didn't really want to deal with his brother's temper right now. He just wanted to have a nice, quiet time with both or either of his brothers for a change. Was it really that much to ask for?

"What's that asshat on about now?" Brick mumbled. He'd have to pressure Boomer about it later. Butch sounded like he was in one of his moods. 'I wonder who screwed him over this time?' Brick thought. The redhead stood up and stretched. He walked to his door and motioned for Boomer to follow. "Come on. Better make sure he doesn't break anything like last time."

Boomer nodded and rose from his spot. Leaning against Brick, he waited as Brick slowly opened his door to reveal the green Ruff kicking against the wall repeatedly, shouting and grumbling to himself. Boomer gulped. It was always hard to keep his cool when Butch was having one of his fits. He wished he could hold himself the way Brick could.

Brick rolled his eyes. If only Butch could learn to do something productive with his anger. He felt Boomer lean against his back and reached back to pat the blue Ruff's arm. Butch could be rather scary during his tantrums and though he was just as put off by them as the blond, Brick had to keep his cool for all their sakes. "Hey, idiot!" he called to get the green Ruff's attention. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Butch turned around, glaring holes through Brick and Boomer, causing the Blue Ruff to shrink back a little at the intensity of his rage.

"Whats my problem?! My problem?! MY PROBLEM IS THAT MITCH FUCKING SCREWED US OVER ON THE DOUGH! That fucking bastard. I'LL RIP HIM APART!" Butch hit the wall a couple more times.

Boomer sighed heavily as he rested his forehead against Brick's shoulder, some strands of older Ruff's red hair tickling his nose. He felt Brick shift, and he waited to see what would happen. It was no secret that Butch had the worst temper of the Ruff's, but Brick could be scary as hell when he lost his cool. Boomer hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Brick sighed and shook his head. "I told you it was a bad deal, didn't I? He does the same shit every time. Don't take it out on the poor wall. It's not it's fault you're an idiot." Butch never seemed to learn. Mitch was an untrustworthy bastard and he always pulled the same stunts. He always wanted the boys in on whatever scheme he was cooking up next, though Brick always opted out. Boomer sometimes helped if Brick didn't get to him before Mitch could, but Butch always fell for it.

"Fucking moron." Brick mumbled.

Boomer let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as Butch seemed to simmer down. The green Ruff breathed in and out a few times before he headed towards his room, stopping a moment to turn back to his brothers.

"Better be careful Booms. Mitch still wants your ass" Butch said snarkily before he disappeared into his room, slamming the door as he did so. Boomer found himself settling back on Brick's shoulder. The RowdyRuff Brothers used to be so close before. Boomer remembered a time when the brothers would lounge around Fuzzy's old shack, glancing at each other before bursting out laughing from a shared thought. Boomer missed those times, when they were close. Now it was like they were becoming strangers.

"Why has it become so hard?.." He mumbled, not realizing he had voiced his thoughts outloud, a bad habit of his. He really wasn't the brightest or most subtle.

Brick smirked and reached back to ruffle the blond's hair. So that's what was bothering him. Brick had noticed it too. That they weren't as close as they used to be. He missed it. They'd grown apart. And it was time they did something about it. He grabbed Boomer's wrist and headed towards Butch's room.

"Come on. We're going to bother a moody idiot."

Boomer couldn't help but smile when Brick ruffled his hair. He hadn't done so as much as when they were little, usually when Brick deemed him of doing something right or saying something that wasn't stupid. However Boomer found himself being dragged by Brick towards Butch's room. Brick had noticed the rift between them too, and Boomer was glad his oldest brother wanted to do something about it, but right now? Surely Brick was aware that Butch and himself had the most strained relationship…But Boomer simply nodded and clutched the door knob, though he hesistated in opening right away.

Brick rolled his eyes and opened the door for the blond. He knew Boomer might be a little concerned with confronting the green Ruff but it had to be done. And Butch didn't dislike the youngest as much as Boomer thought he did. He was just terrible at handling delicate situations.

Mitch had been after Boomer for some time now and wasn't trying to hide it from anyone. Butch was having none of this and made it a point to get in the brunet's path every step of the way. Butch was just being protective but in the process he was pushing Boomer away as well. Brick had tried to talk to him about it more than once but the green Ruff had always blown him off. Not this time.

Boomer waited behind Brick as the oldest Ruff opened the door and pulled him inside. Butch was lying face down on his head. This time Boomer took initiative and seated himself on the edge of Butch's bed, making sure he was facing away from the green Ruff. He wondered what Brick would bring up first. The bad deal, the rift, or Mitch's advances. Yes, he was aware of them, but that didn't mean he would ever give in to them. He wasn't that weak-willed, despite what his brothers might think.

Brick entered after his brother and shut the door behind him. Butch hadn't even acknowledged their presence yet. He probably thought that if he ignored them long enough they would just go away. Well, Brick knew an easy way around that. Butch could never keep his mouth shut when he was provoked properly. The oldest Ruff lifted his leg and shoved the green Ruff's back with his foot a couple times. "Okay, loser. How'd you fuck up this time?"

Butch growled as he was kicked. Looks like ignoring them wasn't going to work this time. He quickly turned over and sat up, unintentionally kicking Boomer in the back. He frowned. Boomer was here too? Brick he could always blow off, but Boomer sometimes made that hard. It unnerved the green Ruff when Boomer wouldn't look at him. Sighing, he turned to Brick. "That bastard was supposed to pay me for taking out some guys. Turns out they were some elite gang members…" Butch spat. Butch glanced at Boomer, who still hadn't turned to face him or even spoke. Butch turned back to the oldest Ruff. "Well…What else do ya want.? Cause I know by that look that there's more."

"Oh yeah. We're not done by a long shot. I think it's time we had a little chat. All of us have been trying to deal with the same issues separately and it's clearly not working. So here and now we're getting them out there." He ruffled his blond brother's hair.

"Boomer, you're going first." He directed a look at Butch. "And you're not going anywhere." Brick decided to illustrate that point by sitting on his brother's legs. He shifted a little and frowned before looking back at the black haired Ruff. "You're so uncomfortable."

"Well Fucker, I'm not supposed to be a fucking chair!" Butch countered. The two Ruffs turned their attention towards their youngest brother, who was finally facing them.

Boomer sighed, before he took a deep breath and focised on them. "Okay. You two do realize…That I KNOW about Mitch's advances right?!" Both his brother's seemed surprised. " I know. But you don't have to worry. I'm not that weak-willed and naive. You two need to stop forgetting that I am a Ruff too. I don't need your damn protection. _**Got it**_?!"

Boomer sighed. He finally let a big part of his problems out. Now it was time for Brick and Butch's side.

Brick smirked. "Relax, blondie. We know you're a Ruff. We just can't help it sometimes. Mitch is a douche. We don't want his grimy little hands all over our precious baby bro." He grabbed the blue Ruff and noogied him and smiled.

"We just love ya. Even if sour pants over here won't admit it." He jerked his head towards Butch and the green Ruff frowned. "How the hell would you even know what my pants taste like?" he asked. Brick just stuck out his tongue.

"Don't take that thing out if you're not planning on using it." Butch said smirking.

Boomer glanced at his brothers before shaking his head. "If you two want to be all gay for each other again, thats fine. Leave me out of it." Boomer attempted to scoot off the bed, only for Butch to snake his arms underneath Boomer's and yank him back, causing him to collide with the green Ruff's chest. His legs ended up dangling over Brick's.

"Ow. Dickhead that hurt!" Boomer growled, but ended up squealing his Butch began pressing mock kisses down his neck. "N-Not funny asshole!"

Butch glanced at Brick, smirking devilishly. "Well? I told you not to stick that thing out unless you were gonna use it, didn't I?"

Brick smirked and shifted onto his knees. He leaned over Boomer, licking a wet trail up the youngest Ruff's cheek. He nuzzled him and blew on his neck, making Boomer jump. The blue Ruff was sensitive there. Brick snickered a little then jumped sharply.

"Hey!" he yelled when Butch grabbed his ass and squeezed.

Boomer took the opportunity Brick gave him to push away from the green Ruff. "Screw you guys! I don't want my first time to be with my brothers who just wanted to fuck around!" It took Boomer a moment to realize what he just admitted. He quickly cupped his mouth as the horror dawned on him.

Brick blinked. First time? "Dude, you've seriously never done it? With, like, anyone?" Damn, he thought Boomer would have fucked around at least a little bit. Then again, with Butch around he might have not exactly had the opportunity. The guy was more of a mother hen than he was willing to admit.

Boomer face lit up brightly. "S-so what if I haven't?! People are assholes! Especially you two!" Boomer shouted, pointing at the two of them. "And Butch! Whats with that look!"

Butch was grinning ear to ear, in a very unsettling way. He drummed his fingers against his knee and chuckled. "So baby bro's never had sex before? Not even with a broad?" Boomer responded by flipping his brothers off.

Brick snickered and grinned. Boomer was so cute when he was trying to be tough. Not that he wasn't, it was just funny when he actually tried to act tough. People who acted tough were never really tough at all. Boomer didn't seem to get that. And he wondered why people didn't take him seriously.

"I wonder if he even knows how it works." Brick said, leaning back against the green Ruff. Butch slid his arms around his waist.

"You know what. You guys can just suck my dick!" Boomer snarled, exiting Butch's room and slamming the door behind him. A couple seconds later they heard Boomer's door slam close as well.

Butch frowned. "I think we went too far" He mumbled, before laughing and pulling Brick closer. "Baby bro's a virgin…Thats too great" He chuckled, nuzzling brick's shoulder.

Brick titled his head to give his brother more room. "He'll get over it. And you're really surprised? With the whole momma-bear routine you've got going on I'm surprised he knows what a dick is. Let alone how to use it." He smirked. "And we all know you know how to use yours." He slid his hand down Butch's arm.

"Hey I am not that bad!" Butch defended, sliding his own hands up Brick's shirt to caress the smooth flesh he found. He trailed light kisses down Brick's neck before he pulled Brick closer. "Hey Brick" He purred into the redhead's ear. "I seem to have a lil problem here, thanks to Boomer's squirming earlier. Seeing as how your my big bro, you should help me fix it." Butch pulled Brick down on his growing erection, grinding it against Brick's rear. He nibbled on Brick's ear before he pushed Brick back a bit so he could turn his older brother around to face him.

"Oh is that what I'm supposed to do?" Brick asked, feigning an innocent look. He settled into the green Ruff's lap and kissed him. Smirking into the kiss, Brick shifted his hips and ground down on his brother's clothed erection.

He buried his fingers in Butch's black hair and deepened the kiss. They hadn't done this in so long. Boomer made such a big deal about his first time being with them. 'But that's exactly how ours went.' The red Ruff thought.

Butch hummed as he slipped his tongue into Brick's mouth. Damn, it had been a while since he and Brick had some fun. He scooted back a bit so he could lower Brick down on the mattress. He pulled away from their kiss smirking as his hand trailed along Brick's thigh. "You know this takes me back to "our" first time bro." He muttered, before looking thoughtful. " You really shouldn't give Boomer too much shit for being a virgin. Its not too surprising. He doesn't like being touched like this. Which is why when Mitch hits on him it freaks him out and pisses me off." Butch ended his speech by delivering a harsh bite to Brick's collarbone.

Brick sucked in a sharp gasp when Butch bit him. They needed to do this more often. "Nah, I was just joking with him. Not my fault he spazzed. Still," Brick arched up slightly when Butch teeth grazed down the side of his neck. "I do worry a little why it freaks him out so much."

Butch paused in his assault on his brother's neck. "That might be my fault…" he murmured, and he felt Brick tense under him. He sighed, knowing he'd have to give an explanation. "You see, a few weeks after we fucked, Boomer was having some problems figuring himself out. So me and him started talking about it and he wanted to try some stuff and I was ok with that. Unfortunately…" Butch paused, feeling a bit guilty "I was a lil too eager and impatient and ended up freaking him out and scaring him off. It didn't help when the whole Mitch thing started a bit after that. And we all kinda drifted." He finished, deciding to kiss his way up Brick's neck, and across his jaw before he finally reclaimed the oldest Ruff's lips.

"That explains a lot." Brick said after they broke the kiss. "I just thought you guys had had a fight or something. And both of you blew me off when I tried to ask about it." His thoughts turned to Mitch. "That dude needs to get laid. You should talk to Butterbutt about it. If she won't do it, then at least maybe she'll know someone who will."

Princess might. She was always pretty desperate. She'd probably be willing to bang a guy that she didn't have to pay for (for once). Brick reached up a hand and jerked the green Ruff's belt out of place.

"I didn't mean to scare him you know." Butch confirmed, raising his hips so that Brick could slide out his belt. When the red Ruff did so, Butch begain fumbling with Brick's shirt until he was able to tug it off. Butch grinned at the arousing sight below him. "I'm just not the most patient when it comes to shit like this!" To illustrate his point, Butch snaked his hand into Brick's long and messy red hair and gave it a harsh tug, forcing the oldest Ruff to expose more of his neck to Butch's harsh love bites.

The red head hissed when the green Ruff yanked his hair, knocking his hat to the floor. He snickered. "No, you definitely aren't. Patience has never been one of your better kept qualities." Boomer might have not liked Butch's tactics but Brick certainly had no complaints. The red Ruff raised his hips and ground against Butch's, dragging a groan from him.

While he wouldn't go around advertising it, Brick liked letting Butch take control. It was nice not being in charge for once. And Butch's approach left no question as to who was in charge of their little tumbles.

Butch chuckled as he worked his way down Brick's neck and chest with rough nips and light kisses. He continued further down until he reached the waistband of Brick's pants. He used one hand to undo the buttons and unzip the zipper, while his other hand tugged on the hem. "Lift your hips Brick" the noiret demanded. Brick did as told and Butch was able to pull down the red Ruff's pants until they dangled around an ankle. He did the same to Brick's gray boxers, then leaned in between Brick's legs and began kissing and biting Brick's thighs, purposely avoiding the redhead's swollen erection.

"Butch…fuck, come on." Brick whined and arched is hips a little. His brother was such a tease sometimes. Brick reached over and grabbed the back of the green Ruff's shirt. He tugged at it until Butch finally shrugged it off and the redhead tossed it somewhere in the room.

Brick winced when Butch bit down particularly hard on his thigh, drawing blood. "Fucker."

Butch grinned in a cruel manner as he lapped up the blood. "Only for you." Deciding he had tortured Brick enough, the noiret stuck out his tongue and licked a line up Brick's length until he reached the tip. He massaged the head a few times with his tongue before he finally took him in his mouth. His hands wandered to Brick's bare ass and he groped him roughly.

Brick moaned and tossed his head back when Butch finally took him in completely. He buried his hands into the black locks and gripped them tightly. It felt so good. The redhead panted and bucked his hips. Butch was way too fucking good at this.

Butch bobbed his head and hallowed his cheeks, causing Brick to pant and grip his hair tightly. He smirked internally as he knew what that reaction meant. Feeling quite sadistic he pulled back, releasing Brick's manhood from the confines of his mouth with an audible 'pop'. He didn't wait for Brick's complaint as he turned the older Ruff on his stomach and hovered above him. He held the redhead down by his shoulder while his other hand searched his pocket.

Brick whined when Butch released him from his mouth. He was so close too. But he should have known the other Ruff wouldn't have let him get away with that. He gasped when the noiret flipped the over, the movement leaving him a little winded.

He felt the green Ruff push down on his shoulder and Brick shifted up on his knees slightly and braced himself for what was coming. It would probably hurt. He hadn't done this in a while and Butch wasn't exactly small. "Fuck…"

Butch chuckled as he pulled out a small tube of lube that was given to him by Mitch, the bastard himself. He coated his fingers before pressing them against Brick's entrance. "Did you really think that I'm mean enough to take ya' dry bro?" He asked, pressing a slicked finger inside experiementally. He curled it and waited for Brick's reaction.

Brick jumped. That stuff was cold! He snickered slightly as he adjusted to the intrusion. "I was hoping not." Butch curled his finger then and any thoughts Brick had scattered. "…fuck…" Brick arched and tried to push back on the finger. It felt fucking good. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Why the hell were you carrying lube in your pocket?"

Butch simply shook his head. "I don't kiss and tell." He purred as he inserted a second finger. He took his time, sliding them in and out and curling them to see what made Brick moan the loudest. When Brick began pushing back against his fingers he decided to add a third, which he knew would end up stinging a bit. He leaned down to press kisses along his shoulder blades and his neck.

Brick grimaced at the idea of Butch and Mitch kissing but that image was quickly chased away when Butch added a second then third finger. He hissed slightly when the third one slipped inside and he bit his lip. He let his head fall to the side to give Butch a little more access and the black haired Ruff used his free hand to tilt the redhead's face up and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. Brick gasped as Butch shifted and twisted his fingers inside of him and the noiret took the opportunity to push his tongue into the older Ruff's mouth.

Butch deepened the kiss as he retracted his fingers and started fumbling with his pants, sliding them out of the way enough to free his neglected cock out of the confines of his jeans. Yeah, he usually went commando and Brick usually poked fun at him for it, but he never saw what was the big deal about it. He spread the remaining lube he had left on his fingers on his length, he released Brick's mouth and turned him around on his back. Hooking his arm's underneath Brick's body, he lifted the red Ruff onto his lap, like he had done at the beginning of their little interlude. His head settled against Brick's thoroughly stretched entrance. "Ready?" He asked, biting Brick's cheek playfully.

Brick only responded by smirking and wrapping his arms around Butch's neck. He captured his brother in another kiss and pushed himself down on his brother's cock at the same time. He moaned into noiret's mouth as he filled him. There was a bit a pain but it was nothing he couldn't handle. And he was too fucking horny to care at this point anyways. He continued until he had completely taken the green Ruff then broke the kiss to let his head drop to his shoulder. He panted while he adjusted to the intrusion. "Move." he hissed out.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Yes, sir." He mocked, jerking his hips upwards roughly. He felt Brick tighten around him. "Thought you could handle it Red" He teased, using his favored nickname for the older Ruff. He set a harsh pace, having no mercy for his brother as he thrust into him. He leaned forward so he could sink his teeth into Brick's neck, just enough to break the soft flesh. He retracted his teeth then licked at the wound, smiling as he felt Brick shiver. He felt his stomach coil in that familiar haze of heat, and he knew he was close. He fucked his brother faster, using a free hand to pump his brother's cock. He was determined to make Brick come first.

Brick cried out and clung to the younger Ruff. Normally he'd have some kind of sharp retort for that 'red' comment, but at this point he was too far gone. Butch started to pump him and he groaned. He knew what he was doing. It was a little game they always played. Who would be the first to cave? Brick growled and bit the noiret's shoulder as he tried to hold back his orgasm. In response to Butch's challenge he began to move his hips at his own pace. He wasn't going to lose this time.

Butch snorted. 'So Brick's playing tough huh?' He thought. He grinned as he pushed him off his lap and onto his back. He lifted one of Brick's well-toned legs and placed it over his shoulder, giving Butch more access. He resumed his harsh pace, and couldn't help but let out a truimphet laugh when Brick suddenly cried out. 'Found it' he thought, feeling victorious. He roughly slid his hand up Brick's shaft, and used the pad of his thumb to rub over the head

Brick screamed and arched his back up when Butch struck that spot inside of him and he saw stars. He fisted his hands in the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Oh fuck." He gasped out. Butch angled himself to hit that spot over and over again. Brick could barely catch his breath. He forced his eyes open again to glare and the green Ruff. "You always…play fucking dirty." he panted. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"What did you expect Red? I'm a Ruff…" Butch trailed off as he gritted his teeth. Shit, he was really fucking close. He gave a few more rough thrusts before he buried himself deep and climaxed inside of Brick. He felt Brick clench around him and he continued jerking his brother off. 'Looks like I lost this time' he thought.

Brick felt Butch fill him but didn't have time to gloat over it when his own climax hit. He arched up and screamed, coating both their stomach with his come. Exhausted, he dropped onto the bed, breathing heavily. Butch pulled out and collasped on top of him and they lay there like that for a while. Brick dragged a hand back through his long hair and sighed. He would probably be hurting tomorrow. 'Oh well.' he thought. "I win." he said with a snicker. Butch grunted before pulling Brick close enough to kiss his brother's damp forehead. "Don't let it go to your head Red." With that, Butch rose from the bed and proceeded to hunt down his clothing. He met Brick's questioning gaze. The noiret carded his fingers and sat on the bed, turning to Brick. " Look. I'm goin' out. Gonna be late tonight so don't wait up ok?" He explained. He saw that his message clicked and he left, leaving Brick lying naked on his bed


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Warnings: MalexMale, Incest, threesome, Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.

Reviews are welcome.

* * *

Boomer slowly stirred from his slumber, opening cloudy blue eyes as he adjusted them to the dark. His clock read 11:00. He stretched, letting his blanket fall from his bare torso. After storming out on his brothers after they made fun of him, that familiar wave of exhaustion hit him, prompting him to strip down to boxers and sleep. Which was a couple hours ago, after he had to listen to his brothers have sex, which stirred a strange feeling within him. He had forced it away and fell asleep. Just as he decided to get up, he heard someone knock on his door. Tilting his head to the side, he dragged himself out of bed and opened it, revealing Brick. A sudden wave of irritation hit Boomer then, which caused him to snap at the oldest Ruff. "What the hell do you want!" He quickly cupped his mouth in alarm. "I-Im sorry. What did you need?" He corrected.

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Someone certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed." And ran a hand back through his damp hair and realized he'd left his cap in Butch's room. Oh well. He'd get it later. "I wanted to make sure you weren't still freaked but I guess you are."

"I said sorry!" Boomer retorted, leaning against his door for support. "Its just…Butch..you..gah nevermind." Sighing in defeat he rested his head against the door. How was he supposed to explain how he felt when Brick blew on his neck, or how jealous he got when he had to listen to his brothers fuck. Feeling a strange surge of courage, he leaned up and planted a chaste kiss on the corner of Bricks mouth. Boomer didn't wait for a reaction as he quickly pulled back and attempted to retreat back into his room. He soon learned that Brick wasn't having that. Brick's hand shot out to grab Boomer's arm. He remembered what Butch had said; how Boomer had been curious. And fully willing to give it a try. He'd just been spooked. He needed to remedy that. He yanked the blond back and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his bare chest to his back. He dropped his chin onto the blue Ruff's shoulder. "Boom, you know you can talk to me, right? I don't bite. Unless you want me to of course."

"Does it bother you? What me and Butch do I mean."

Boomer allowed Brick to hold him as he carefully chose his words. "Yes…and no. I don't mind what you guys do, its your thing… But sometimes I get" Boomer paused, taking a moment to compose himself. "I get jealous. I mean…Butch and I…I tried…" Boomer trailed off. How could he admit to chickening out on sex with Butch? "I just get nervous." He finished.

"Like what happened with Butch?" Brick felt the blond tense. "He told me. Said he was a little too forward." Brick released the youngest Ruff and took him by the hand, venturing back into his room. He flopped back onto Boomer's bed, pulling the blue Ruff down on top of him. He didn't want him to feel trapped. "What are you so afraid of anyways? You know we wouldn't hurt you. Butch is a muscle head but he'd stop if you asked him."

Boomer blushed and turned his head away, refusing to meet Brick's gaze. "I don't know…Probably cause it never happened before..And I'm sure you two have never had a drunken Mitch's hands all over you…" Boomer shuddered as he remembered that particularly horrifying experience. His brother's had ditched them had a party, and Mitch was drunk as hell. He tried to play oblivious to the touches as he usually did, but when Mitch had gripped him by his hair and crushed his lips against his, Boomer had enough. He had pushed him away and headed home. That was what…a week ago? Boomer couldn't remember exactly, not that it mattered. He lowered his head so that their foreheads were touching. "Can I..I kiss you?" He asked, blushing up to the tips of his ears. He felt stupid for asking, but he wanted to make sure.

'Fucker did what now?!' Brick thought angrily. That mother fucking son of a bitch had touched their baby brother? He figured he'd let Butch handle it. The green Ruff was already raring to go at the brunet. Then Boomer's question registered and Brick smiled slightly and pushed his mental note to castrate Mitch aside. "Sure." He reached up and pushed a couple strands of fly-away blond hair back into place.

Boomer leaned down and pressed his lips to Brick's. He was sure that his face resembled a tomato but he didn't care. He pressed harder and trembled. This felt…good. He slid his arms up Brick's chest until he reached his shoulders, where he held onto them, as he broke the kiss. He soon found their positions reversed, but he didn't mind. "That was..nice.." He admitted, a small smile reaching his lips. He curled a strand of Brick's red hair around his finger.

Brick smiled. "I'm glad." He leaned down to kiss him again. Boomer's embarrassed face was easily the cutest thing Brick had ever seen. The blond was so nervous. He broke the kiss and lightly pressed his lips to the blond's forehead and trailed kisses down his face to his neck and shoulder, drawing a little sigh from the blond. He kissed under his jawline and pulled back to look down at him with concerned red eyes. "Do you want to do this? We don't have to if you're not okay."

Boomer responded by carding his fingers through Brick's long hair and pulling him in for another kiss. He had little experience, but nonethless he let his tongue shyly prod at his brother's lips. In his head, he confirmed that his felt right. Sure he was still nervous, but he wasn't afraid. He let himself relax in Brick's hold.

Brick smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth to allow the blond access. He was happy to see Boomer was relaxing. He slid his hands down the younger Ruff's sides. He broke the kiss to return to his neck, gently kissing and sucking at the flesh there. Boomer shivered and Brick licked along his jugular before kissing his way down his chest. His hands reached the waistband on his boxers and he gave the blond a questioning look.

Boomer mewled as Brick worked at his neck, for it was one of his more sensitive areas. Brick continued to kiss his way down his chest and Boomer sighed. That is until he noticed Brick was looking at him questionably. Then it hit him. _He was already rock hard_. Boomer panicked "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" The youngest Ruff quickly covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. Boomer cursed his body's reactions. They hadn't even done anything that serious yet.

Brick laughed and pulled Boomer's hands away from his face. He bent down to nuzzle the flushed blond. He was just too cute. "Why the hell are you apologizing? That's supposed to happen. When I asked if you knew how it worked, I didn't think you actually didn't know." He pressed one hand over the blue Ruff's clothed erection and rubbed gently, earning a startled gasp from the younger boy. He took a hold of Boomer's hand and guided it between his legs to his own erection. Brick leaned up to lick the shell of Boomer's ear. "See? I'm like that too."

Boomer shuddered as Brick made him feel his own arousal. Well, at least he knew the feeling was mutual. Then Boomer noticed a dark bruise situated on Brick's neck that his hair had been shielding before. He gently tapped it with his free hand before planting a quick kiss on it. "Does it hurt?" He asked, genuinely concerned. When Brick shuddered he quickly pulled back. "Sorry!" He gasped loudly when Brick lowered his body enough to where their clothed erections brushed against each other.

Brick grinned and caught Boomer's earlobe between his teeth. He tugged on it gently as their manhoods brushed. He hadn't shuddered from pain so much as from the memory of his and Butch's tumble moments ago. They needed to do that again soon. He slowly ground his hips down on his brother's and felt the youngest Ruff shiver. His fingers trailed to the waistband of his boxers again and he hooked it and slid them down to the boy's thighs, freeing his erection.

Boomer shivered underneath Brick as he was fully exposed to the older male. He laced his fingers together and hooked them under his chin as he watched Brick warily. The oldest Ruff seemed to be staring at him as if waiting for confirmation. Boomer simply nodded at whatever the redhead had planned.

Brick grinned and engulfed the blue Ruff's member all at once. He'd tease him another time. Right now he just wanted him to enjoy himself. Brick dragged his tongue up his brother's shaft and suckled on the head before taking him deep into his throat again. He rubbed small circle in the flesh of his hips as he sucked him.

"A-Agh Brick!" Boomer shouted as he quickly sat up. He hadn't expected Brick to suck him off, and he clutched Brick's hair tightly as the older male worked him. He suddenly felt a foreign heat pool in his stomach. "B-Brick I feel funny…I.." the blond couldn't finish as he moaned and arched his body.

Brick swallowed everything down, milking his brother dry. He pulled back and wiped a small trail of white from the corner of his mouth. "It's called an orgasm, bro." He looked down at the flushed blond and ruffled his hair. "Feel good?" He shifted a little and was reminded of his own erection still in the confines of his jeans. He still had yet to relieve himself but what happened next was all up to Boomer. He wouldn't go any farther if he didn't want to.

Boomer took a few moments to compose himself before he reached out and cupped Brick's face, gently pulling his oldest brother in for a heated kiss. After a few moments they broke apart, giving Boomer the opportunity to tug at Brick's jeans. "Off…" he softly demanded. His attention shifted to the harsh love bite Butch had given Brick hours before. He tapped it. "And give me one of these."

Brick was a bit taken back by the blond's sudden confidence but he smirked. He pushed himself up to his knees and slid his jeans down his legs. He sat back and turned his legs off the bed and kicked them off along with his boxers. The redhead moved to kneel over the blue Ruff again. He leaned down over him and licked his neck. He sucked gently on a spot before biting down sharply on the flesh there.

Boomer moaned and arched off the bed slightly when Brick bit him. He actually enjoyed the stinging sensation. "M-more…" he ordered. Boomer let his hands trail across Brick's chest as he tilted his head back to give his brother better access.

Brick smirked and sat up briefly to yank Boomer's boxers the rest of the way off. He threw them into the heap of clothes next to the bed. He scraped his teeth along Boomer's throat, leaving a little nip here and there. He could feel the blue Ruff growing hard again against his thigh. He made another mark on his shoulder and sucked on it harshly.

Boomer mewled as Brick delivered another bite. God, it felt good. He let a devious hand trail down Brick's torso, only stopping when he reached Brick's erection. Boomer gulped, feeling as though he should return the favor. Suddenly there was a loud knock on his door, causing the blue ruff to freeze. "Brick? Boomer? Ya in there?" It was Butch.

Brick sucked in a breath when Boomer's hand met his straining erection. He had to admit. Boomer's new found boldness was a bit surprising how shy the boy had been when they started. A sudden knock caught his attention and Brick turned his head to the door. Looks like Butch was back. "Yeah, what do you want?"

Boomer just about had a heart attack when the Butch rudely opened the door, quickly covering himself with his blanket. Oh god, what if Butch got angry?! He had ended up bailing on the green Ruff when they had tried to initiate the same things he and Brick were doing. Or would he be angry that this was his and Brick's thing? He didn't know, so he continued to hide under his blanket. There goes all his slowly built up confidence. And why the hell was Brick so calm?!

Brick rolled his eyes at the blue Ruff when he scrambled to cover himself. Even if he and Butch had never done anything, it wasn't like they'd never seen each other naked. They'd taken baths together when they were younger after all. He made eye contact with Butch and the green Ruff raised an eyebrow in question. Brick smirked and swung his legs around to the side of the bed and spread them slightly in invitation. "Wanna join in?"

Butch couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he floated over to give Brick a searing kiss. That sounding like a mighty fine offer, especially since the green Ruff just got home from searching the cold streets for a certain brunette to beat the ever living hell out of. Then he turned his attention to the bundle that rested beside Brick. "Boomer?" He questioned, poking the blue ruff. Boomer shifted when Butch poked him. He was nervous, and afraid. Brick, he thought he could handle…But Brick and Butch? He still didn't know if the toughest ruff was still sore over their failed interlude long ago.

Butch glanced at Brick as he grabbed one end of the blanket, and motioned for Brick to do the same. When Brick did, they both gave a harsh tug, essentially ripping the blanket from Boomer, revealing the cute, flustered blond. Butch quickly eyed the dark bruises forming on his neck and shoulder, and turned to glare at Brick. "Did you?.."

"He asked for it." Brick answered, sticking out his tongue. The red Ruff wondered if he really should have offered Butch to join in. Boomer looked twice as scared now. Still, if Butch started being too rough Brick would put a stop to it so maybe it was better that they were all there. He had been hoping to get the blue Ruff a little more comfortable with everything before Butch had a go at him but he highly doubted that the green Ruff was just going to walk away. And he didn't really want him to. He put his arms around the noiret's neck. "So, any luck with Mitch?"

Butch nodded. He had found the bastard smoking with Ace in an alley, and lets just say that he left that pretty face marred with bruises. Speaking of pretty faces, he glanced down at Boomer once more, noting that the blue ruff was hiding his face with his hands. He slid his arm's underneath the blond and pulled him into a hug. A familiar pang of guilt hit him then, and he inhaled. "Boomer…" He whispered, and he felt Boomer shift. "Are you ok? With me here?" Slowly, Boomer's hands left his face, and he took a few moments to stare at both his brothers. Butch didn't look mad, actually a bit…guilty? Boomer didn't like that. Then his cerulean irises shifted to Brick, who was nuzzling the green Ruff's neck. Taking a chance, the blue Ruff leaned forward and pressed his lips against Butch's. He heard Brick chuckle as the oldest Ruff pushed Butch closer, causing their kiss to deepen. Boomer was surprised to find that he didn't mind. Maybe, this wasn't so bad after all. One of his hand clutched Butch's shoulder while his other searched for Brick's hand.

Brick smiled into Butch's neck when he felt Boomer's hand bump his and he intertwined their fingers. This was probably the closest the trio had been in years without at least two of them fighting with each other. And Boomer's confidence seemed to be returning too. Boomer always complained that they treated him like a baby that needed to be protected but it was only because, over the years, the blond had become so skittish and nervous all the time. Brick had a feeling it had something to do with them growing apart.

Brick jerked out of his thoughts when Butch's hand made it's way to his ass and squeezed. A thought suddenly occurred to the red Ruff and he pulled back gaining both Butch and Boomer's attention. "You know, I don't like the fact that we're both naked and you're still fully clothed."

Boomer actually had to stifle a laugh, which seemed to surprise his brothers. He smiled. Brick did have a point, and he hooked a finger under the hem of Butch's shirt. "Off…" He demanded in the same tone he had used with Brick earlier. Butch grinned and complied, slipping the cool material off of his torso and throwing it, not caring where it landed. Booemer's eyes wandered over Butch's bare torso, taking note of old and new scars. He watched as Brick reached around to start unbuttoning the green Ruff's pants, and helping him slid them off. Boomer blinked when he realized Butch wasn't wearing anything underneath, yet he wasn't too surprised. Going commando suited him. He waited as Butch scooted behind him, grabbing his hips and turning him to face him. Boomer leaned back, and felt Brick's chest, leaving him situated between the two older Ruffs.

Brick chuckled a little, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Well, I guess we're certainly getting closer again." This comment brought snickers from both his brothers. Brick reached forward to run a hand down the green Ruff's abdomen and to his dick. It looked like Butch wasn't quite ready yet but there was an easy way to remedy that. He reached down and grabbed Butch's half hard erection and gave it a squeeze. "Boom, you wanna help him out or should I?"

Boomer opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. He turned his head away, embarrassed. "Sorry…" He didn't think he could do that just yet. Butch simply smiled and kissed his forehead. "Thats okay." Butch had to hold back a moan as Brick continued squeezing him. "So now your gonna play dirty?" He asked, gripping the oldest ruff's hair roughly. He watched as Brick grinned and bit Boomer's shoulder roughly, causing the youngest ruff to let out a rather enticing moan. If Butch wasn't hard already, he certainly was now. "Told you. He likes it." Brick chuckled, nipping at the mark he had just made. Brick continued to kiss and lick the youngest Ruff's neck and shoulder and turned his head to captured him in a deep kiss. He released Butch's erection and slid a hand down Boomer's stomach and ghosted his fingers over the blue's weeping member. The blond whimpered slightly at the brief touch and tried to push against his hand but Brick pulled it away before he could. Brick released him and slipped around the blond to lean down to give Butch's erection a long lick. He saw Boomer redden out of the corner of his eye and took Butch's member down to the base.

Boomer watched as Brick started sucking Butch off, and he couldn't help but look away. He wished he was that confident, but he hadn't even touched a dick that wasn't his own. He was startled when a rough hand slid to the back of his neck and he was pulled forward by Butch. The green ruff grinned and pulled Boomer in for a heated kiss while his other hand massaged Brick's scalp. His older brother was good, but Butch prided himself for giving the best blowjobs. He released Boomer's bruised lips and eyed a part of his neck that was bare and untouched. He stifled a moan as he he trailed his lips against the skin, before biting down. He was surprised when Boomer moaned and arched towards him, his hands reaching up to sink into the noiret's hair. His dick twitched and he tugged at Brick's hair. "Brick, I'm gonna…." He didn't get to finish his sentence.

Brick heard Butch's warning and pulled back a fraction of a second too late. The redhead made a startled noise when Butch came, the majority of it landing on the red Ruff's face. He sat up quickly and set about wiping the white substance off. He paused briefly then licked it off his fingers and leaned over to kiss Boomer, letting him taste Butch's come. He pulled suddenly when he felt something touch his shoulder and frowned. "Ew, it's in my fucking hair."

Boomer hummed when Brick kissed him, letting him taste the bitter substance on his tongue. It wasn't particulary bad, per se, but it didn't taste good. When Brick pulled back and complained about it being in his hair, he heard Butch chuckle, but he just outright laughed. It sounded so ridiculous coming out of Brick's mouth but it happened anyway. His laughter died down and he smiled at his brothers. "I'm sorry. Thats just great." He didn't expect Butch to grab him and pull him close. "You're just too cute sometimes Booms. Don't you think so Brick?" Butch asked, turning Boomer around to face the oldest Ruff. Boomer glanced at the redhead's long neglected cock, and decided he was going to do something about it. He heard something called 'frotting' from Mitch, and decided now was a good time to try it as ever. He motioned for Brick to scoot closer. When the redhead did so, Boomer grabbed both their erections, gently and slide his hand up, like he had seen Brick do to Butch. He heard Butch whistle behind him and he elbowed him in the ribs, causing the green Ruff to grunt.

Brick jolted a little in surprise and moaned softly at the sudden touch. Fuck, that felt good. He'd been so focused on making this good for Boomer he hadn't bothered to pay much attention to himself. Brick moved forward to capture Boomer's mouth again and pushed his tongue inside. Keeping one hand on the blond's shoulder, he reached the other hand behind him and wrapped his fingers around Butch's limp cock and began to stroke him back to hardness.

Butch was surprised when his brother attempted to stroke him to hardness once more, but he shrugged his hand off so that he could find his pants and search the pocket for the lube he and Brick had used earlier. Once he found it he held the bottle to where Boomer could see it. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked the youngest male. Boomer paused his ministrations on Brick and nodded. He was definitely sure now. Butch grinned and pushed Boomer so that he was sitting on Brick's lap for now, their cocks pressed flush together as he slicked his fingers in the cool liquid. He'd have to take this really slow, since this was Boomer's first time, and he had spooked him once before. Boomer inhaled sharply as he clung to Brick with one arm while Brick picked up where he left off, stroking their manhoods firmly.

Brick began trailing kisses along Boomer's neck. He nipped a spot just under his ear and took his earlobe between his teeth and tugged at it. The blond shivered. The red Ruff slid his hand up their shafts and ran his thumb over the head of Boomer's leaking erection. He watched Butch spread the lube over his fingers. He'd have to keep Boomer distracted. This was his first after all.

Boomer jumped when he felt something cold press against his entrance. "Relax Boomer. I don't want to hurt you"Butch whispered, pressing a finger inside. Boomer squirmed a bit at the foreign intrusion. It didn't really hurt, even when Butch added a second, just felt extremely uncomfortable. After a few moments, he started getting used to them. He ended up gasping when he felt Butch curl them, giving the blue Ruff a tingling sensation.

Brick grinned into the blue Ruff's shoulder and trailed kisses down his chest. He took one of the blond's nipples into his mouth and began to suck and nip gently. He felt Boomer tense up when Butch added a third finger. He moved up to kiss him again before he shifted down and took Boomer's cock into his mouth. He took the entire thing to the base and slid back up again, swirling his tongue around the head.

Boomer whimpered as Butch added a third finger, as it started to hurt. Then he felt Brick's mouth on him once more, succeeding in distracting him as Butch lined himself up with Boomers entrance. He cried out when Butch started to slowly push in. It fucking hurt. Boomer grit his teeth as he was determined to endure the pain. He was pretty sure he was bleeding a little bit.

Brick pulled away momentarily to kiss the youngest Ruff. He could tell Boomer was hurting. He shared a concerned look with Butch over the blue's shoulder and turned back to the blond. He took Boomer's face in his hands and gently kissed his forehead. "Boomer?" he asked quietly. He waited for him to meet his gaze. "Are you sure you're okay? We'll stop if you want us to."

Boomer smiled at his brothers show of concern. "Y-yeah I'm good.." he said, pushing himself down to take the rest of Butch's cock. It stung like hell, but Boomer found himself enjoying the burn a little. After getting used to being filled for a few minutes, Boomer spoke again. "You can move if you want…Butch." Butch nodded and took a hold on the blue Ruff's hips before pushing forward slowly. He felt Boomer tense up and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. Brick kissed him again before moving back down to engulf Boomer in his mouth again. He sucked on the head then took the entire length deep into his throat. Boomer moaned as he felt Butch thrust slowly inside him, the stinging sensation slowly being replaced with pleasure as Butch started building a nice friction. He tried shifting his hips back to meet Butch's movements, causing the noiret to grin. He sucked in a breath when Brick let his teeth gently graze his head. "Butch…" He whined, trying to get the green Ruff fuck him a little faster and harder. Butch wouldn't have it. "You know what I wanna hear Boomer…" He whispered huskily. Boomer trembled as he felt Brick's mouth leave his length start nipping at his thighs, teasing the youngest male as well. "Not fair…assholes.." He growled.

Brick chuckled and dragged his tongue up Boomer's inner thigh, purposefully avoiding his member now. He bit down lightly on the blond's hip. His fingers trailed feather light touches over the blue Ruff's skin. He sat back on his arms, watching his brothers. They looked hot. His own neglected erection throbbed painfully and he arched his hips to press his erection to Boomer's.

Boomer bit his lip hard enough to tear the tender flesh and make it bleed. Damn, it looks like he was gonna have to beg or Butch and Brick would continue driving him mad with their teasing. "Fuck..Butch.." He whined, causing the noiret to nuzzle his neck. "Hmm? Yes?" Boomer grunted in annoyance. "Fuck me harder!" He ordered, a little embarrassed that his brother made him say that. Butch laughed and angled himself differently before thrusting back in, this time quickening his pace. Suddenly Boomer screamed as he felt a surge of pleasure drive up his spine. What the hell was that?! And why were his brothers grinning about it. Boomer shook his head, as he really didn't care, he just wanted it to happen again.

Brick smirked as Butch angled himself to hit that spot again and again. He reached down to wrap his hand around both his own length and Boomer's and stroked them both in time with Butch's thrusts. He could feel his own climax fast approaching and by the way Boomer was crying out he wasn't going to last much longer either.

Boomer panted as Butch kept hitting against his prostate, forcing him into a gibbering mess. Brick's stroking didn't help matters. He felt a familiar heat pool into his stomach. "Guys..I don't..I'm" He couldn't finish as he leaned forward and sank his teeth into Brick's shoulder to muffle his scream as he came. He coated his stomach and Brick's with his seed. He heard Butch grunt behind him, meaning the green Ruff was close as well.

Brick tossed his head back and arched up sharply as he came too. Butch followed shortly after, emptying his load into the youngest Ruff. Brick collapsed onto the bed with Boomer nestled on top of him. He wrapped an arm around his brother's waist and smiled. "So? How was it? Having you're first time with…what was it? 'Assholes like us who only want to fuck around'?" he asked, smirking.

Boomer blushed, feeling a bit self-conscious after his orgasmic high wore off. He buried his head in the space between Brick's neck. "I-It was good…" he admitted, his voice muffled. He reached for his blanket that his brothers had snatched away from him earlier. He lifted his head to search for it, and found it in Butch's hands. Said noiret was grinning. "Looking for this?" He asked. Boomer glared. "Give it back Butch!" He retorted. "Make me!" Butch teased. Boomer tried to lift himself off Brick, only to collapse back down due to the sharp pain that shot up his backside.

Brick looked at the blond concernedly then frowned at Butch and delivered a sharp kick to the noiret's knee. Butch winced and let Brick snatch the blanket away to drape it around the blue Ruff. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. "You okay, Boom? Might want to take it easy for a bit." "Y-yeah dude. Just hurts a little." Boomer said, snuggling into his oldest brother's warm chest. He started playing with a strand of Brick's long hair. Butch laid down next to them and slung an arm over the two of them. They enjoyed a few minutes of peace that they hadn't experienced since they were younger, until Boomer spoke up. "You know…I wouldn't mind…doing this more often…" He admitted, curling against his brother more. He felt both his brother's ruffle his hair.

"I think that can be arranged." Brick said. He liked this too, curled up so snuggly with his brothers. He remembered a time when it was totally normal (and half expected) for the three of them to just fall asleep in a dog pile on top of each other in front of the TV or something. Their favorite spot had been under a specific table in Mojo's lab (of course the monkey would always move them to their own beds when he found them). "Besides, now if Mitch gets any more bright ideas, Butch will really have a reason to kick his ass."

Boomer tilted his head. "Y'mean beside the party thing?" He asked, before his eyes widened. He just remembered that Butch didn't know about that particular experience. Butch raised an eyebrow as he scooted closer to them. "What party?" He asked. Boomer looked to Brick for help. He didn't want to have to explain about Mitch's drunken antics. So instead, he kissed the redhead's neck waited for Brick to explain.

Brick just patted the noiret on the head and snuggled down into the bed. "Later, idiot. I'm tired, my ass hurts, and I don't feel like listening to you go on some tirade against Mitch. You can kick his bastardy little ass tomorrow." He dragged Boomer's blanket to cover them both.

Butch simply snorted before leaning over to kiss Boomer's cheek before settling on his back. Soon enough the brother's heard Butch's tell-tale snore and they laughed. "Hey Brick" Boomer yawned. "Yeah?" "Thanks…" The blue ruff murmured, tilting his head up to kiss Brick.

The red Ruff returned the kiss. "No problem, bro. Now go to sleep." Brick settled back onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Boomer smiled and dozed off as well, feeling very satisfed and happy that he and his brothers were strengthening their bond.


End file.
